<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Papyrus's Secret by PsychoMeows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747114">Papyrus's Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoMeows/pseuds/PsychoMeows'>PsychoMeows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Dadster, Dating, F/F, M/M, One Shot, Secrets, Supportive Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoMeows/pseuds/PsychoMeows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Grillby married. They had a great time at their wedding but not long after Sans finds a video of Papyrus and Mettaton together. He becomes upset that his brother would hid his relationship and begins to worry that Papyrus doesn't trust him.</p><p>But he knows that no matter what he'd support his brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Papyrus's Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans figured it had started not long after they got to the surface and Frisk swore to never reset again. Undyne was Papyrus's best friend and she was dating Alphys who was a close friend of Mettaton so they were in the same social circle. Not only that but Papyrus was helping Frisk with their ambassador duties and Mettaton was a monster celebrity, so they were both in the public eye and again, they were in the same circle. Papyrus was Mettaton's biggest fan so of course he was excited to meet him and as they were both quite high energy they became fast friends.</p><p>Sans was aware of their friendship at least. He knew that they were close as Mettaton had been the first person Papyrus had called when Sans told him Grillby had proposed but Sans was under the impression that was so they could organise an engagement party since that was Papyrus's first thought after he had congratulated them. Sans had thought that he'd called Mettaton and not Undyne because Undyne's idea of a party involved a lot more explosions and fights. Besides parties were kind of Mettaton's thing.</p><p>He had, of course, seen photos online of Papyrus and Mettaton hanging out but that wasn't that weird; Papyrus had photos of himself and other friends posted online and sure Mettaton did seem to be rather cuddly with Papyrus in the photos but Sans just figured that was the kind of guy he was since he was always hugging Frisk and Napstablook. There were also photos of Papyrus, Mettaton, Undyne and Alphys all together but again Sans didn't think anything of it. After all they were posted on days Papyrus had told Sans he was hanging out with Undyne so Sans just assumed Alphys was already there or came over to surprise her girlfriend and Mettaton was there so Papyrus didn't feel like a third wheel or vice versa.</p><p>Sans never thought that these photos were of dates.</p><p>He couldn't understand why Papyrus never told him. He was Papyrus's older brother so why hadn't he told Sans that he'd gotten a boyfriend? Did he not trust him? Was it revenge for keeping the resets a secret from him? Why did he have to find out like this?</p><p>Sans was lying on his back on his new bed staring at his phone, a video was playing of Papyrus and Mettaton making out at his wedding and Sans didn't know what to think of it.</p><p>He had just gotten back from his honeymoon a couple of days before and had gotten home from work early. He could've started making dinner so it'd be ready for when his husband came home but he was far too lazy and couldn't be bothered, besides Grillby was a much better cook than he was. He had gotten bored waiting and decided to look at the photos and videos people had posted from his wedding. It had been such a great day, Papyrus got to be his best man and Toriel his best woman, Grillby had cried while saying his vows and the reception was held at Grillby's new bar so 'free' booze. Sans had gotten rather drunk so had several of his guests. Undyne was one of them and had decided that she had wanted to test her strength against all of the other guests so she began challenging everyone she could to a fight, making a rather big scene before Alphys eventually had to drag her to the toilets to throw up. Sans was sure most people would've been mad at her for pulling shit like that at their wedding. Luckily for Undyne, Sans and Grillby had found it hilarious especially the mortified look on her face the next day when she'd sobered up and was told of what she'd done. The video had clearly been taken in the middle of Undyne's search for a worthy opponent as he could hear her drunken shouting in the background.</p><p>Sans hadn't really thought about where Papyrus was during Undyne's rampage, since Sans was smashed, but in hindsight it was odd that Papyrus hadn't been the first person to try to stop her. After all she was his best friend and it was his brother's wedding that she was 'ruining' even though both grooms had found it funny. But to see that's what his brother had been doing made him feel rather annoyed.</p><p>It clearly wasn't forced on him; Mettaton was pressed against the wall and his hold on Papyrus didn't look strong; it looked rather gentle. Papyrus wasn't one for random hook ups, he'd only do that sort of thing with someone he really liked... Papyrus hadn't even been that drunk. Sans had only ever seen Papyrus tipsy and that was on his eighteenth birthday and it was only because Sans, who was totally smashed out of his mind (because his baby brother was all grown up,) had (unknowingly) peer pressured him into drinking. Even though he'd never drunk before Papyrus seemed to know when it was enough and stopped. Besides Papyrus was a quiet drunk, which was totally opposite to his normal loud self, Sans couldn't see Papyrus randomly hooking up even if drunk. Which he wasn't. Papyrus, at most, had only drunk a glass of wine with dinner, Sans had seen him with a fruity cocktail that he was drinking slowly while eating snacks and maybe Undyne had convinced him to take a shot or two with her.</p><p>So Papyrus wasn't drunk, wasn't forced and wasn't randomly hooking up. That meant they were dating and must have been for a while for Papyrus to feel comfortable to make out like that. Maybe he should've known, he should've guessed it when Papyrus told him Mettaton was going to be his plus one to the wedding but Mettaton was the only one who was not outright invited since neither Sans or Grillby knew him that well. Even Napstablook was invited since Sans had befriended them not long after the barrier fell and since he could be their DJ. Sans had just assumed Papyrus had invited Mettaton so he wouldn't feel left out since even is very introverted cousin was going not because the two were dating.</p><p>To be fair, Sans had always joked when Papyrus was in his early teens that he would be judging his future girlfriends and/or boyfriends harshly and about how they had to be perfect to date his precious little bro but Sans thought Papyrus knew he was joking. Sans knew he was a bit overprotective but could he really be blamed for that? He was seven years older than Papyrus, they lost their father when Sans was only twelve and Papyrus was only five, he had to protect Papyrus. Plus seeing his bro die countless times didn't help even if they weren't totally clear memories. But it wasn't like Sans would hurt Mettaton or stop them from seeing each other. He'd probably just have a little talk with Mettaton about not ever hurting Papyrus. He respected his brother and wasn't about to tell him who he could or couldn't date. He respected Papyrus's choices, he was old enough to decide who he wanted to date and if it was a bad choice then it was a bad choice. He'd learn from his mistakes and Sans would always be there for him in the event of a breakup. Sans would only physically harm Mettaton if he physically harmed Papyrus. So Sans didn't see why Papyrus had kept it secret from him.</p><p>He felt betrayed, like his little bro didn't trust him. He didn't know why Papyrus felt something as important as his first relationship should be kept secret. He thought they were close, they told each other everything, well expect the resets, Sans had kept that from Papyrus when he found out about them but that was to protect him! And he supposed he never told Papyrus about the 'lady behind the door,' but that was to protect her; Toriel didn't want people knowing about her. But other than that Sans told Papyrus everything. Even when Sans first developed a crush on Grillby, Papyrus was the first to know. He even told him details, even embarrassing ones like how hot he found the elemental and when they finally started dating Papyrus was the first to know and Papyrus was the first to know when they got engaged. Papyrus knew everything about Sans's relationship except the sexual stuff, because he was not going to talk to his innocent brother about his sex life. That would just be weird.</p><p>Sans sighed, maybe he was looking too much into this. Maybe no one knew, maybe it was because Mettaton was an idol and his manager thought it'd be best for his imagine to appear single. But Papyrus was his brother surely he was allowed to tell him and just tell him to keep it quiet. Sans shook his head, that would be alright if it were true but Papyrus had clearly been on double dates with Undyne and Alphys. What was so special about them that Papyrus would let them know but not his own brother? How long had Sans been in the dark about this?</p><p>He wished he'd seen the video sooner. His wedding was just over two weeks ago but he supposed his lateness to seeing the video was his own fault. He could've looked at the pictures and videos sooner but he was lazy and their honeymoon had been a tour around the country. Since they were now on the surface they wanted to see as much as possible so he was very busy. Then he was too tired at night to do anything other than sleep after he and Grillby made love. He also supposed another reason it took so long to see the video was because Napstablook was the one who had filmed and uploaded it and their account was private and they had a total of three friends online; Mettaton, Frisk and Sans and they'd only just accepted Sans's request (that Sans had sent them when they first met,) a few days ago. But still it annoyed him that this was how he found out about his brother's relationship, a video online of them making out at his wedding with Undyne yelling, "FIGHT ME!" in the background, instead of his brother simply telling him.</p><p>Sighing in annoyance, Sans locked his phone and dumped it on the nightstand. There was nothing he could do about it right now; Papyrus wasn't home right now and Sans had already called once he got home, calling now to demand Papyrus explain would just prove that Papyrus was right to keep it from him if he was just going to be mad about it so it was best to calm down first. Despite Sans being married, Papyrus still lived with them. The skelebros were close and it was cheaper to just get a house and rent a room to Papyrus. Grillby didn't mind, he and Papyrus got on great and were good friends, Papyrus just didn't like his cooking.</p><p>Right now however, Papyrus was at Undyne's. He had said something along the lines of not being in the way of the newlyweds and that they should enjoy themselves without him being in the way. So he arranged to stay with Undyne for a week once Sans and Grillby came back from their honeymoon. To Sans and Grillby that was very sweat and thoughtful of him as it gave them more time to be alone together. But now Sans was wondering if he was even at Undyne's, what if he'd gone to Mettaton's? Or what if Alphys and Mettaton were there with them? Would Papyrus really lie to him like that?</p><p>Sans covered his face with his hands and groaned. He really wanted to scream but he didn't want to piss off his new human neighbours. Rolling over Sans saw Toby, the annoying dog (who had followed them to their new home on the surface to continue to annoy Papyrus,) was sitting on the floor wagging his tail. When he saw Sans looking at him he barked once and jumped onto the bed with him. "what the hell am i going to do about this?" Sans muttered to the little dog who just grabbed his ulna with his mouth and pulled. "aww, come on buddy, throw me a bone here?" He laughed at his own joke while Toby just continued to pull his arm, it was a little annoying. Sans sighed and rolled his eyes, "ya want to play, huh?" he asked the dog who then stopped pulling him and with another sigh Sans summoned a bone and tossed it out the open door and Toby dashed after it. Then there was a crash.</p><p>"...Whoa!"</p><p>Sans laughed realising what most likely happened; Toby probably went dashing in front of Grillby who'd just come home and either the little dog had been running too fast and couldn't stop only to run face first into a wall or Grillby had fallen over the dog. Sans couldn't decide which was funnier, he just hoped no one was hurt.</p><p>Grillby came into the room and smiled at Sans who was still laughing. "...You know, if you break something doing that Papyrus will be mad," Grillby said as he undid his bow tie.</p><p>Sans ignored the statement and looked up at his husband from where he was lying on the bed. "hey, hot stuff! how was work?"</p><p>Grillby rolled his eyes but was still smiling. "...Pretty normal... Still really busy... I'm tired."</p><p>Sans smirked and moved over to make space for Grillby, "nap before dinner?" he offered.</p><p>Grillby shrugged but pulled off his waistcoat and belt before crawling into the bed next to Sans and holding him close. Sans hummed softly as Grillby lightly kissed his head.</p><p>"not changing out of your work clothes?" Sans asked as he hugged Grillby back.</p><p>Grillby had closed his eyes, he was on his side and hadn't taken off his glasses so they'd gone squint but he made no effort to take them off. "...Can't be bothered," he muttered.</p><p>Sans chuckled, "is my laziness rubbing off on you?"</p><p>"...Maybe."</p><p>Sans relaxed slightly in the warm embrace of his husband and lightly kissed him. He didn't want to think about his discovery but he was still annoyed by it.</p><p>"...Something wrong?" Grillby asked, Sans was quiet and frowning, Grillby knew it wasn't just because he was tired, he knew Sans too well.</p><p>Sans sighed, he was about to just tell him he was fine but then he considered the fact that Papyrus may not have been honest with him because Sans was not honest with others. He figured he'd have to change that and he should at least start with telling his husband what was wrong. "i... it's papyrus..."</p><p>Grillby frowned and lifted a hand to caress his husband's face, "...What is it?"</p><p>Sans looked away, thinking of what to say. What if even Grillby knew? How many knew? Sans decided just to ask, "did you know papyrus is dating mettaton?"</p><p>Grillby blinked down at Sans and frowned, he looked shocked. "...No... For how long?"</p><p>Sans shrugged, feeling a little better now that he knew that he wasn't the only one who had no idea. "don't know, a while i think. what annoys me is that papyrus hasn't told me. i found out when i was looking at our wedding photos and videos online and saw a video napstablook posted for them making out. i can't understand why papyrus never told me."</p><p>"...That is strange," Grillby admitted, "...You two are so close, I didn't think Papyrus would keep something like that a secret... And he's not the type to hook up and he wasn't drunk..."</p><p>"exactly!" Sans exclaimed. "i really just don't understand! it's like he doesn't trust me or something..."</p><p>Grillby hugged Sans tighter, realising that he was really upset over this. "...I'm sure he trusts you, Sans... There has to be a reason... Have you talked to him about it?"</p><p>Sans shook his head. "not yet, i mean what do i even say? 'hey, bro, i just saw a video of you with your tongue down mettaton's throat at my wedding, what up with that?' ...i don't want to start a fight."</p><p>"...You'll have to ask about it at some point though... Or, well, I'm sure eventually he'll have to tell you if it's serious."</p><p>"that's the thing! how long is that going to take? why has he kept it from me?"</p><p>"...It'll be okay... We just need to talk to him... It's not like Papyrus to keep secrets, so there has to be a good reason for it."</p><p>"i know but-"</p><p>"...No but's, Sans... There's no point in worrying about it when all we need to do is talk to him... So why don't we have a nap, then have dinner and once you're calm you can call and ask him about it... I'm sure if you just ask, he'll be honest with you."</p><p>Sans nodded and buried his head in the crook of Grillby's neck. "yeah, you're right. i shouldn't worry and if he's happy there's no problem. i just wish he'd have told me instead of me finding out like that."</p><p>"...It is very odd... But we'll get to the bottom of it... I'm sure Papyrus will have a good excuse and this time tomorrow we'll all be laughing about it."</p><p>Sans hummed in agreement. "i hope your right..."</p><p>Grillby sighed and pulled of his glasses. "...I love you."</p><p>Sans hummed again, "yeah, love ya too."</p><p>When they woke up it was morning. Sans was a little annoyed that he'd slept for so long since he needed to call Papyrus but he had to get to work and since they hadn't had any dinner last night they were starving. Sans helped Grillby make a big breakfast and by the time they were done they had to leave for work. Grillby had kissed him goodbye and told him that it was going to be okay and he could just call Papyrus tonight and that it wasn't time sensitive. Sans knew he was right but he also knew that he'd be worrying about all day and it'd distract him from his work... Not like he didn't fall asleep at work all the time but still, he was more productive now than he'd been when he was in the Underground.</p><p>Sans was a scientist, he was helping Alphys to rebuild the Core on the surface. It was a huge and difficult task. They had to convince the humans to let them build it, which they agreed to once they understood more about it. It was a better source of power than what the humans were using. There were problems even after they convinced them; there was so much paperwork. Plans, budget report, timescale reports, requests, interviewing for employees, etc and it was only after doing so much paperwork that they were allowed to go ahead, even then there was still paperwork to do. That was only half of the problems with building it, the biggest problem was that no one remembered who built it in the first place. No one except the Skelebros, even then the Core was built long before they were born. Even though Sans had studied it all his life, even though his father was the one to built it, there was still so much he didn't understand. Still he loved the job, it made him feel close to his father; he was rebuilding his father's greatest creation. Even though Sans was sure his father would argue that point saying his sons were his greatest creations.</p><p>Sans had shortcut straight to his own lab, he didn't really want to see Alphys right now since she obviously knew about Papyrus and Mettaton. He didn't want to argue with her and he knew he should ask Papyrus himself not go out behind his back and interrogate their friends. He didn't want to make his bro mad or make him feel like he was right to hide it so Sans couldn't make a big deal out of it.</p><p>He walked slowly to his desk and sat with a sigh and looked down at his father's old files. He was the only one on the team who could read wingdings so it was up to him to translate all the files. "hey, old man," Sans muttered, this was something he'd started doing since starting this job; he'd talk to his father as if he was really there. He knew it was silly; his father wasn't there, he wasn't anywhere, he was lost in the void but working on this made Sans feel close to him and part of him hoped his father was watching over him and Papyrus.</p><p>"i miss you," Sans said as he picked up a file, maybe 'talking to his dad' would help keep his mind off of things. "if ya were really here, you'd probably be bugging me for grandchildren now that i'm married."</p><p>Sans smiled, he knew for a fact his father would most definitely be bugging him for grandchildren. His father loved kids and Sans knew if he hadn't become so obsessed with breaking the barrier and if he never fell into the void, Sans would've had more siblings. It made him sad to think about all the brothers and sisters he could've had... He supposed it wasn't meant to be.</p><p>"what'd you do about this whole papyrus keeping his boyfriend secret thing?" Sans asked, "i'd imagine you'd be just as annoyed as i am. you're far move overprotective than i am. i can only imagine the talks you would've given our SOs."</p><p>Sans sat in silence for a while, he knew he wouldn't get an answer but he still felt like he should pause and wait like a character on a kids' show. "i'm being ridiculous; i know ya ain't here... i just wish you were. i need you..."</p><p>Sans opened the file he was holding a turned on his computer, he really should get to work; the faster he got these translated the faster he'd get onto less boring jobs. "would you be proud of us?" Sans's own voice was just background noise to him now, he just spoke with little thought to what he said but he felt it relaxed him. He could almost feel his father placing a comforting hand on his shoulder before hugging him, he knew it wasn't real and it was just in his mind but it made him feel happier.</p><p>"i'll work it out one day but right now i have other stuff to worry about... i'm sorry..."</p><p>Sans let his mind wander, he supposed he was less annoyed now than he'd been last night but he was still hurt by it. "do you think paps doesn't trust me? or doesn't think that i'm important? he's always been better than me, you think he finally realised i'm not good enough to be his big bro?"</p><p>Sans let out a laugh, "you'd probably tell me i'm overreacting. you always thought i was just as cool as paps, i mean you're wrong about that but... heh, maybe it's good you're not really here right now listening to me. if you were i'd probably get a big speech about how i need to be more confident in myself or some shit... welp, i better get to work."</p><p>Sans got to work like he said. Occasionally he'd stop and say something 'to his father' just random things really, mostly about what he'd seen on his honeymoon or just 'telling him' about something that happened in his life after he was lost. Before he knew it, it was lunch time so he stopped and got up, he figured he really should walk a little to stretch his legs so he decided he'd walk out the labs and then shortcut to Grillby's.</p><p>He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off humming a tune as he went. He slowly approached Alphys's lab and saw the door opening, he took a breath and got ready to put on a happy face and say hi to her as if nothing was wrong but it wasn't Alphys that came out, it was Mettaton. just great, Sans thought, he was the last person he wanted to see.</p><p>"Thanks again, Alphys darling!" Mettaton called into the room.</p><p>"O-oh it was n-no pr-problem, Mettaton. R-really," Alphys called back.</p><p>Sans stopped dead in his tracks, he didn't know whether he should shortcut away or keep walking. It's not like Mettaton would talk to him for longer than an hello but... Could Sans maybe confront Mettaton about it?</p><p>"Oh, hello Sans."</p><p>Too late to get away now.</p><p>"yeah... hi," Sans said with a frown. Alphys's door was closed so she wasn't there to get in the way.</p><p>Mettaton titled his head as he looked down at the little skeleton. "Is there something wrong, darling?"</p><p>Sans shivered at the pet name, he knew Mettaton called everyone that but it just made him uncomfortable knowing that he was dating Papyrus. "'m fine," Sans replied.</p><p>Mettaton didn't seem to want to just drop it though. "Really? You don't look very happy. Didn't you just get married? Things not so great in paradise?"</p><p>Sans glared at Mettaton, he really didn't want to talk to him. "Oh, everything's fine. i couldn't be happier with grillbz."</p><p>"Really now?" Mettaton stepped forward. "Then what's gotten you so upset? Anything I can help with?"</p><p>Sans just continued to glare at him. The idol was probably hoping for some kind of drama. Sans didn't want to start something, really he didn't but Mettaton just annoyed him. He was dating his brother behind his back and now he was trying to stick his nose in Sans's personal life for the sake of drama...</p><p>Sans should just walk away; tell him everything's fine, make an excuse of work just being tiring and leave. Yeah, he liked that idea, that's what he'd say...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>"what's going on with you and my bro?" Whoops, that just slipped out.</p><p>"What!?" Mettaton seemed shocked by that.</p><p>"you heard me."</p><p>The ghost looked away and rubbed his arm, suddenly seeming very awkward. "I... Nothing..."</p><p>"bullshit." Was his eye glowing? His eye was totally glowing, he could see the blue and yellow glow. Maybe he should stop doing that, he didn't want to threaten Mettaton.</p><p>"I really don't know what you're talking about," Mettaton said as he tried to look anywhere but at his boyfriend's brother.</p><p>Sans pulled out his phone, it didn't take long to find the video as Napstablook really didn't post a lot. "then explain this." He held out the phone and played the video.</p><p>Mettaton looked shocked to see it. He watched it play with his jaw dropped. "Blooky added you..."</p><p>"yeah."</p><p>"You weren't meant to see that."</p><p>"clearly." Sans took a deep breath, he didn't want to be mad about it so he tried to calm himself and stop his eye from glowing. "i think we need to talk."</p><p>Mettaton nodded and Sans turned away to go back to his lab with Mettaton following. Once they got there Sans kicked his chair to Mettaton to sit on and hopped up to sit on his desk.</p><p>"so, how long?"</p><p>"A while," Mettaton admitted. "A month or so after we first met... Maybe a little longer."</p><p>Sans gave an annoyed sigh and looked at Mettaton, clearly judging him. "and why wasn't i told?"</p><p>"He asked me not to," Mettaton shrugged.</p><p>"why?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"why!?"</p><p>Mettaton sighed loudly. "He didn't think you'd approve and he didn't want to start a fight."</p><p>Sans's hands formed fists but he tried to hide his annoyance. "so, what? he was just not going to tell me, ever?"</p><p>"Of course not... He wanted us to be friends. Once he was sure we were getting along then he was going to tell you. I mean we've not really spoken much but I guess now you don't really like me?"</p><p>Sans took another deep breath. "as of right now; no, i don't really like you that much. you actually thought it was a good idea to date my bro behind my back?"</p><p>"Well... I mean, you are kind of overprotective and judgemental. I agreed with Papyrus that it was probably for the best if we got along before telling you about us."</p><p>Sans groaned loudly, "what did ya think i'd do? stop you from seeing each other? threaten your life?"</p><p>Mettaton shrugged and looked away again.</p><p>"i trust my bro. far be it from me to tell him who to date. i don't have an issue with it, never would've. all that matters to me is his happiness and if he's happy with you then i'm not going to have an issue."</p><p>Mettaton looked up at Sans looking shocked. "Wait, you're telling me you're alright with me dating Papyrus?"</p><p>"of course i am!" Sans said, sounding annoyed. "i'm just pissed i wasn't told about it and i had to find out through a video for you two sucking face at my wedding."</p><p>Mettaton couldn't help himself and let out a nervous laugh. "And to think all this time I was worried you'd hate me and want me far away from your brother!"</p><p>"i ain't going to keep you away from him. but! i feel that i must tell you that if you ever hurt him physically then you're gonna have a bad time. if you break his heart i'm gonna get some kind of payback; a few pranks most likely, the severity of which will depend on how much you've hurt him. do i make myself clear?"</p><p>Mettaton nodded looking wide eyed at the skeleton in front of him. "I understand but I'd never hurt him!"</p><p>"good, then we shouldn't have a problem," Sans said as he hopped down from the desk and walked over to Mettaton to offer him his hand.</p><p>Mettaton smiled and shook Sans's hand, he was low-key surprised that there wasn't a whoopee cushion or joy buzzer in his hand. "Thank you, and I'm sorry we didn't tell you."</p><p>Sans took his hand back and shrugged. "all's well that ends well. just make my bro happy, he's the coolest so he deserves it."</p><p>Mettaton sighed dramatically like a love-struck schoolboy. "Yeah, he really is the coolest and he's so sweet and innocent and just precious!"</p><p>Sans laughed, "yeah he's the best... hey, if you ever need any papyrus advice you can come ask me. he's my little bro and no one knows him better than me. so, ya know, don't be afraid to ask if you need any date or gift ideas or anything."</p><p>"Thanks, Sans. I'm glad you're so understanding."</p><p>"i'd do anything to make my bro happy," Sans gave a nonchalant shrug. "oh and since you never told me you guys are dating i expect you to tell me when you're planning on proposing."</p><p>Mettaton's eyes when wide at that and he blushed deeply. "It's a bit early for that I think."</p><p>Sans laughed, "of course, i'm just letting you know for the future."</p><p>"Right..."</p><p>There was an awkward silence after that. Neither of them knew what to say to each other and Mettaton was worried it'd be rude if he just up and left. He was actually getting on with Sans and he didn't want to ruin it. He could probably handle his boyfriend's brother not liking him but he knew that Papyrus wouldn't like that, he was such a pure soul who just wanted people to be friends and he'd be devastated if his brother hated his boyfriend especially since he got on so well with his brother-in-law.</p><p>Mettaton's phone began to ring loudly breaking the awkward silence and the robot had never been so happy to get a call in his life. He took out his phone and read the caller ID and couldn't help but smile. "It's Papyrus," he said before answering.</p><p>"HELLO METTATON!" Papyrus's loud voice was loud enough to be heard by Sans even without being on speaker which always amused him.</p><p>"Hello, Papy dear," Mettaton said with a big smile on his face.</p><p>"I WAS JUST CALLING TO LET YOU KNOW THAT THE MEETING FINISHED EARLY AND I'M HEADING TO THE CAFE WITH FRISK. WANT TO MEET NOW?"</p><p>"Oh! Um..." Mettaton looked over to Sans. He was still a little uncomfortable with Sans being with him and hearing this. Sans, however, just smiled at him and nodded knowing now that this was a date. "Sure, I'd love to, my dear!"</p><p>"WONDERFUL!" Papyrus sounded very happy. "WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?"</p><p>"I'm still at the labs," Mettaton replied honestly.</p><p>"OH? IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH THE REPAIRS? I THOUGHT YOU JUST SAID IT WAS A MINOR COSMETIC ISSUE?"</p><p>"Don't worry, everything is fine!" Mettaton glanced at Sans silently asking if it was alright for him to tell Papyrus, Sans just shrugged and nodded. "I was just talking with your brother."</p><p>"YOU WERE?" Papyrus seemed very surprised by that, "WHAT ABOUT, IF YOU DON'T MIND ME ASKING?"</p><p>Mettaton hesitated, he really wasn't sure if he should say anything. He didn't want to argue with his boyfriend and he didn't want the Skelebros to argue either.</p><p>Sans seemed to take over, Mettaton had the phone far from his ear since the tall skeleton was so loud so Sans didn't need to be too loud to be heard. "hey, bro," he said.</p><p>"OH! HELLO, BROTHER! I DO HOPE YOU'RE WORKING AND ONLY LAZING AROUND."</p><p>"i'm on break."</p><p>Sans couldn't see his bro but he knew he was rolling his eyes. "OF COURSE YOU ARE!"</p><p>"yeah, i wanted to talk with you actually. about why you kept your relationship a secret from me."</p><p>"WAIT WHAT? METTATON DID YOU-"</p><p>"he didn't tell me," Sans interrupted, "i found out when i saw a video of you making out at my wedding."</p><p>"OH... OH DEAR... BROTHER, PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!"</p><p>"did ya really think i'd try to stop you from dating mettaton?"</p><p>"W-WELL I MEAN... METTATON DIDN'T REALLY SEEM LIKE THE KIND OF PERSON YOU'D APPROVE OF ME DATING AND I JUST WANTED YOU TO GET ALONG WITH HIM. I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO SCARE HIM OFF OR SOMETHING... I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU EVENTUALLY."</p><p>"paps, bro, i trust ya, i'm not going to stop you from dating anyone. as long as you're happy. i'm just upset that you didn't trust me enough to tell me!"</p><p>"I'M SORRY, SANS. I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU UPSET."</p><p>"just be honest with me bro and i guess i'll promise to try to be more honest with you as well..."</p><p>Papyrus gasped at that. "REALLY? YOU PROMISE?"</p><p>"sure, ya know i'm trying to get better so i promise you i'll be honest with you, if you're honest with me." Sans shrugged even though Papyrus couldn't see him.</p><p>"THANK YOU, BROTHER, FOR BEING SO UNDERSTANDING."</p><p>"it's no problem."</p><p>"WELL NOW THAT'S ALL SETTLED HOW ABOUT YOU JOIN US? SINCE YOU SAID YOU WERE ON BREAK."</p><p>Sans scratched the back of his neck, "i don't know, bro. i don't wanna crash your date."</p><p>"IT'S ALRIGHT, WE WERE JUST GOING FOR COFFEE AND I'M WATCHING THE HUMAN UNTIL LADY TORIEL CAN PICK THEM UP SO YOU WON'T BE A THIRD WHEEL! HE CAN COME, RIGHT MY SHINING STAR?" Papyrus asked sounding so hopeful.</p><p>Mettaton wasn't really totally happy with it but he supposed it wasn't like he would be alone with Papyrus anyway with the kid there so he figured it'd be alright, just this once. He wanted to get along with Sans anyway. "Sure, I can't see why not."</p><p>Sans shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged again. "alright, i suppose i can pry myself away from my work just this once."</p><p>"URG," Papyrus said in disgust. "LIKE YOU HAVE TO PRY YOURSELF AWAY FROM ANYTHING OTHER THAN YOUR BED. DON'T EVEN PRETEND!"</p><p>Sans just laughed at his brother's disgust at his laziness. "ok," he said, "so where we meeting? i'm sure i know a shortcut."</p><p>Having lunch with his brother and his brother's boyfriend went well. Mettaton wasn't that bad and was nice enough, a bit full of himself but he really did seem perfect for Papyrus. They were also quite sickly sweet with each other with all the pet names and PDA that had people stare over at them. Sans was so glad that he and Grillby were nothing like that, he really felt the second hand embarrassment. Not like they cared much, in fact they barely noticed the looks they were given. They were both really confident which Sans knew was the total opposite from him and his husband; they both lacked confidence. Sans was happy knowing his brother was happy, that was all he wanted.</p><p>Sans was glad that Frisk was there, he really would've felt like a third wheel with the way the couple were holding onto each other and kissing. Frisk was glad that Sans was there for the same reason and the two of them annoyed Papyrus with bad puns whenever they started to ignore them in favour of staring into each other's eyes.</p><p>Sans wondered if they'd always be so lovey dovey or if once they were together for a while if they'd calm down a bit. He knew one thing for certain; if they were to get married the wedding would be huge. Sans liked a good party but he knew their wedding would be so over the top and he wasn't sure how he'd feel about that. His own wedding had been small, a short to the point ceremony and a party at Grillby's, the whole thing was simple and easy to organise. He knew for a fact that his brother's would be the total opposite; huge, long ceremony, dramatic party at some huge fancy expensive venue with over the top decor. Of course Sans would absolutely make sure he little brother got everything he wanted and Sans would do anything that was required of him. Of course that was a long time from now and he may not even marry Mettaton, anything could happen to make them breakup, but Sans knew that Mettaton made his bro happy and that was enough for him to start low-key planning out some small ideas for their wedding.</p><p>After all Sans would do anything to make his bro the happiest monster in the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh boy yet another fanfic where I was like "just a quick little one shot" and then ends up being over 6000 words... I really need to stop dong that and accept that I just write long stuff...</p><p>I just really wanted to write some Papyton and I feel like we need more of Sans being supportive of their relationship instead of being overprotective and toxic. So here we are.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>